


Roommates And Admirers

by Bakagamii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Birthday Fluff, Bruises, Bullying, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Crack Relationships, Dirty Thoughts, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Dog Walker Haizaki Shougo, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Firefighter Trainee Kagami Taiga, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Housewife Kagami Taiga, Hurt Furihata, Hurt Kagami, Hurt Takao, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Med Student Midorima Shintarou, Med Student Takao Kazunari, Police Officer Trainee Aomine Daiki, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, Vet Student Furihata Kouki, Vet Student Haizaki Shougo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki never imagined he would be sharing his college residence with former teammate Kagami Taiga, let alone the Generation of Miracles. The events to follow and the antics of the basketball dorks would change their lives, for better, or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Two of us share this account and work together to write, and this is our first fanfic, so we hope it's alright!  
> We've been planning to write together for some time so we're super excited about this (beware the huge word count by the end lol).  
> We'll try to keep updating regularly so not to leave you hanging, though exams are drawing close so apologies if we can't. Oh, and kudos are love, but comments are life  
> Because we've got a few main ships occurring simultaneously there will be points where the story is done through their POV to make it slightly easier~ 
> 
> Any feedback will be greatly appreciated! <3  
> From Gia~

"Ah finally!" Takao exclaimed as he took the last box from the moving van.  
  
Midorima noticed right away how badly he was struggling, "give it to me." He said as he subtly and swiftly took it from him, he winced himself because of the weight, "What on earth is in here...?"  
  
"Hurry it up lovebirds!" Aomine shouted towards the two that were still stood by the moving van, "The driver is waiting for ya!"  
  
Sure enough, the driver was waiting, and they could all see how he was mildly pissed off, "A-Ah sorry! You may leave now, here's your payment. Thank you!" Takao hurried as they then watched the van drive away.  
  
"When will Akashi and Furihata get here?" Aomine drawled out, placing his hand behind his head and running his fingers through his already messy navy blue hair.  
  
"Right about now." Kagami pointed as right on cue a sleek black limousine pulled up besides them. The window rolled down to reveal the one and only Akashi Seijuro, with a nervous Furihata besides him twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope we're not late, Kouki was having a hard time saying his goodbyes. Isn't that right, Kouki?" Akashi turned to Furihata and he nodded almost furiously in response. Akashi's driver got out of the statement car promptly and opened up the limousine side door, allowing the two teens to step out onto the pavement.  
  
"Who's ready to order pizza?" Kagami asked them all with his signature grin spread across his face.  
  
Furihata's stomach answered for him, growling loudly it hastily drew everyone's attention towards the chihuahua and even made Akashi chuckle a tad.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kagami laughed softly and pulled his mobile phone out from his pocket, dialling the pizza takeaway number. Aomine, bored and hungry, took the chance to try to mess with Kagami whilst on the phone, letting out several loud and crude sounds almost directly behind him.  
  
Kagami patiently continued his order, though irritation was prominent on his face, and once done, turned to Aomine and gave him a shove, "asswipe! Now they're gonna think I was watching porn or something!"  
  
Aomine simply grinned smugly, "so? I bet you're into that stuff, Bakagami~."  
  
Kagami flushed red with embarrassment and scowled, "like hell! Don't confuse me with yourself, Eromine!"  
  
"Taiga, Daiki, stop this childish nonsense please," Akashi demanded. "If you both want to flirt then go to your room and do it there."  
  
"H-Hahh?!" They both said in shock horror. The others had a sweatdrop appearing atop their heads whilst watching this charade fold out.  
  
"G-Guys can we please not fight-?" Furihata mumbled, his eyes staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Despite how quiet his small voice was, Akashi still heard him and instantly obeyed his command.  
"Very well then Kouki, shall we do something to occupy the time?"  
  
"It'd be wise to go indoors before somebody catches a cold." Midorima commented pushing his glasses up his nose before any dumb suggestions could be made.  
"Great idea Shin-chan!" Takao chimed stepping within Midorima's personal space.  
  
"Don't call me Shin-chan..." Midorima furrowed his brow and quickly started walking towards the dorm, Takao following close behind him with a pout.  
  
"Don't be such a tsundere Shin-chan! You like it when I call you that really~" Trailing behind them, the others listened in to the dynamic duo's conversation, finding it hilarious how Midorima always dealt with Takao.  
  
"Wow guys, look at this place!" Takao jumped up and down in excitement. With their mouths agape, they all took in the scenery.  
  
Straight away as you walk in you have entered the living area, which already has a black leather sofa with enough space for the six of them and a humongous TV on the wall, Akashi smirked at this, "I made sure we had the best quality items."  
  
"A-Akashi-kun this is amazing! You did this for us?!" Furihata beamed as he looked around the room, excited for the college life they had ahead of them together in the apartment.  
  
"Of course, Kouki. I couldn't allow you- or, us, to live with anything less." Akashi smiled proudly at Furihata causing him to avert his gaze with a gentle smile, "although," a frown came upon his face, "the guest bathroom isn't quite done yet, I hoped everything would be completed in time but I suppose not."  
  
"I'm sure we'll manage," Furihata grinned, "you worked so hard to make all this possible so..."  
  
"Hey! Why don't we choose rooms since we're waiting?" Kagami suggested, interrupting Akashi and Furihata's conversation. Everyone's faces lighting up with interest to see not only what their rooms would look like, but also who they'd share with.  
  
"Shin-chan hurry! We've got to call dibs on the best one!" Takao yelled as he raced down the corridor, grabbing Midorima's right hand tightly as in his left was the horoscope maniac's lucky item, a CD player.  
  
"Kazunari," Akashi spoke bluntly, catching all of their attention, "The first bedroom door you see is Kouki and I's room so don't bother going into that one."  
  
"E-Eh?!" Furihata clasped his hands over his mouth after letting out that embarrassing sound, "Akashi-kun, we're sharing?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't allow you to share a room with anyone other than me, Kouki." This caused Furihata to blush wildly overwhelmed with embarrassment.  
  
"Hah?! You mean I'm stuck with that asshole?!" Kagami gaped in disbelief, "I didn't even get to choose!" His shock turned into irritation and he turned to Aomine.  
  
"Don't look at me Bakagami, I'm sure we'll have fun~" Aomine drawled with a smirk causing Kagami's scowl to increase.  
  
"Like hell we will!"  
  
Takao laughed at the sight of the two power forwards bickering like an old married couple, unknowingly still holding Midorima's pale hand, "Takao?" The giant questioned.  
  
"Hm?" Takao turned towards Midorima and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Y-You're still..." His emerald eyes shot down towards the hands that were still intertwined with a soft blush spreading across his porcelain skin.  
  
Takao finally caught on, "O-Oh," He thought about letting go, but he eventually decided that was not necessary and dragged Midorima to the room that was the closest one next to Akashi and Furihata's, and which was also, the second biggest.  
  
Kagami sighed, "let's check out our room then, Ahomine..." The pair opened the door of their room only to shout in unison, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL THIS?!" The four other boys peeked their heads around their doors upon hearing the ruckus.  
  
"Not even an ensuite! Everyone else has them! And it's the smallest room?! There's not even a guest bathroom!" Kagami paced the small space, red with fury, "and I'm stuck in this goddamn box with YOU of all people?!" He pointed dramatically at Aomine, steam practically rising from him.  
  
Chuckling deeply, Aomine put his hands up as a way of showing surrender, "Don't think you can handle it eh? Bakagami~"  
  
"Of course I can!" The redhead started to shout again, a vein almost about to burst showing on the top of his forehead.  
  
Takao smirked at the scene befolding in front of them all, "Oh? Aomine-san, are you making it a challenge now?"  
  
Aomine grinned in response, shrugging, "might as well have a little fun with it~" Kagami looked like he was about to burst after hearing those words, moving to toss a pillow at Aomine's head. Aomine, however, was saved by a sudden ring of the doorbell.  
  
"Food is here, everyone." Akashi appeared in the doorway but frowned at the scene before him.  
  
"What on earth?"  
  
Kagami quickly dropped the pillow and shoved past Aomine to get to the door, calling nervously, "I-I'll get it!"  
  
Furihata grabbed some money from his wallet as fast as he could, only to be stopped by Akashi, "I'll pay, Kouki." He went over to Kagami just as he was about to open the door, "You forgot the money."  
  
"Ah goddamn it," Kagami grumbled, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Akashi replied out of politeness and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Fifteen pizzas for a Mr Kagami?"  
  
"That's right. Thank you!" Kagami handed the delivery man the money and took the mountain of pizza boxes, closing the door with his leg as he struggled.  
  
"Having a little trouble Kagami?" Kagami may not have been able to see his face, but he could hear the amusement and intent to tease in Aomine's voice.  
  
"Shut up. I can do it." He frowned in determination and wobbled his way over placing the boxes on the kitchen counter top. "There we are! What did I tell you?" He smirked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Yes, congratulations Bakagami," Aomine continued his teasing, "Woah, how many pizzas? Must've costed Akashi a bomb."  
  
"Well we are trying to feed myself and you. We both eat quite a lot in case you haven't noticed." Kagami rolled his eyes as he grabbed some plates from a moving box that was set on the floor of the kitchen, "Everyone! Dinner! Come help yourself!"  
  
After everyone had gathered round with plates full of pizza, Kagami and Aomine's piled exceptionally high, they sat around the coffee table having not yet unpacked and built the dining table.  
  
"Can you two seriously eat that much?" Midorima raised a brow in disbelief as he watched Aomine and Kagami stuff their faces with pizza. They both nodded in unison mumbling something inaudible as they ate, their cheeks puffed like a hamster's full of food.  
  
"What's this, Kagami-kun?" Furihata asked, picking up a slice of pizza which had... A yellow thing on it?  
  
"Is that a pineapple?" Takao stared at it in amazement, "Whose idea was it to put fruit on pizza? It's weird."  
  
Kagami laughed a bit but stopped before he could choke to death, swallowing everything in his mouth he then replied, "It may be weird but it's delicious."  
  
Furihata took a bite of the slice, his face lighting up with an enthusiastic nod, "it tastes great! Akashi-kun, you should try some!" He turned to Akashi offering him a slice. Akashi's lips curled in bemusement at how excited the little chihuahua was and accepted the slice, taking it from him.  
  
"Thank you, Kouki. I shall try some as you are so keen."  
  
Furihata returned the small smile that Akashi had formed and munched on some more pizza, trying to be neat about it just like the fellow point guard.  
  
"Nene Kou-chan," The one in question turned to look at who had stolen his attention, "May I have some too?" Takao grinned at him boyishly.  
  
"A-Ah sure!" He stammered as he picked up a slice for Takao and passed it across the table. Midorima stared at it in suspicion as it finally landed in Takao's hands.  
  
"It looks strange, how can it be edible?" Takao shrugged and took a bite from the pizza, humming in enjoyment.  
  
"It's only fruit, Midorima, of course it's edible," Kagami scowled taking a bite of his own slice of pizza.  
  
Midorima raised his eyebrow in disbelief but shook his head, "if you say so. Though fruit doesn't belong in savoury things."  
  
Akashi released a small chuckle, "it's a more selective taste, Shintarou. Though I can assure you it is certainly not harmful."  
  
"Very well then, I shall try some, Furihata-san may I ha-?" Midorima got cut off by the brat that happened to be sitting next to him.  
  
"Here Shin-chan, you can have the remainder of this piece!" Takao exclaimed, and decided to tease him a little, "Say ah~"  
  
"T-Takao, you can't be serious-?"  
  
"Say it Shin-chan." He mumbled with a pout adorning his handsome features.  
  
Deciding to give in, the taller man succumbed to Takao's command and let out a small, "Ah-"  
  
Takao brought the slice to Midorima's mouth allowing him to bite into it and then pulled away with a giggle. Midorima's cheeks instantly flared up a faint pink and he turned his head to the side, chewing slowly.  
  
"Surprisingly tasty... But Takao, do not laugh at me."  
  
"I forgot, I got something as a moving-in treat~" Aomine stood up with a grin going over to a packed box on the kitchen counter top. They all looked at Aomine in suspense, wondering what he could've possibly got.  
  
"Two boxes of beer coming right up!" He brought over the beers and positioned them on the table, "All of you are having one, I gotta see whether any of you are lightweights."  
  
Akashi laughed to himself for a moment whilst bringing out a bottle of wine, "It just so happens, Daiki, that I also got us all a house warming present."  
  
Once Aomine had sat back down besides him, Kagami turned to him with a challenging smirk, "I bet I can last longer than you before getting drunk, Aho."  
  
Aomine grinned at this, "ohoho, you are on, Bakagami~" the two boys grinned at one another daringly until interrupted by the clearing of a throat.  
  
"Aomine, Kagami, we are waiting here, challenge once you actually have the drinks in your hand," Midorima sighed as the pair broke gazes to finally pass the drinks out.  
  
Once the drinks had been passed around Aomine lifted his can, "whoever gets drunk first is officially the biggest lightweight, don't lose~"  
  
Taking a quick sip, Furihata and Takao had already started feeling a small bit dizzy, and as they chugged some more it was apparent how bad they were at holding their liquor. The only difference was, Furihata could hide his better.  
  
"Shin-chan~" Takao sung, his face flushed and his voice slowly getting more sultry, "Gimme a kiss Shin-chan~"  
  
Midorima jerked back in surprise at the sudden arms that had slung over his shoulders, "Takao, what the hell?!"  
  
Shoving his face into the taller mans chest he giggled, "Please~?"  
  
"Bakao, I am not kissing you!" Midorima scowled leaning away from the raven-haired boy, his cheeks heating up faintly.  
  
Furihata watched the pair with hands clasped tight around his beer can, "Kouki, are you enjoying your beer?" Furihata flinched ever-so-slightly and looked up at Akashi, his cheeks tinted a faint pink as the alcohol's effects began to become apparent.  
  
"Y-Yes! It's good-" he hiccuped and giggled, almost dropping his can.  
  
"I think we can tell who the lightweights are," Aomine laughed, chugging his third can of beer.  
  
"Sh-Shut up Ahomine, keep drinking." Kagami slurred, his face starting to become a rosy red.  
  
"Mm, Kagami, make me some food~" Aomine drawled, leaning towards the redhead.  
  
"N-No! Make yourself something you lazy ass!" Kagami chucked an empty can at Aomine's head, then laughed as it bounced off him and hit Takao.  
  
Takao released an "oof," his head bouncing against Midorima's chest. He then lifted it with a pout as he rubbed the area which had been hit, "that hurt, Tai-chan!"  
  
Midorima instantly frowned, adjusting his glasses with a threatening tone, "watch where you throw things, Kagami."  
  
Kagami opened his mouth to argue but was halted by a tan arm slinking around his shoulder, "Ka~ga~mi~ please, I'm hungry~" Aomine whined causing a vein to pop up on Kagami's head  
  
"O-Okay! I'll make your fricken food Ahomine. Just don't touch me you sleaze!" Kagami pushed the hand from his shoulder and stood up unsteadily.  
  
"Good boy~" Aomine slurred, going to hit the redhead's back as a sign of friendship. Instead, he accidentally slapped his ass, "fuck."  
  
"Aomine." Kagami turned around, his eyes turning into fire pits.  
  
Aomine flinched at the sharp gaze pointed towards him, "I didn't mean to...?"  
  
Grabbing Aomine by the collar of his shirt he pulled him close to his face and started to growl out, "Never do that again."  
  
"No promises~" At the sight of Kagami's hand slowly turning into a fist he quickly changed his statement, "I- uh, I mean of course!"  
  
Kagami released Aomine and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath, "asshole..." He then pulled on his baby pink apron clad with a cute image of a tiger and set about to prepare Aomine something to eat. Moments later he was interrupted by manic laughter as Takao rolled about on the floor, clenching his stomach as he pointed dramatically at Kagami's apron.  
  
"W-What is that?!"  
  
Midorima couldn't help but snicker, bemused by the sight of such a manly figure in such a girly apron.  
  
Furihata started to giggle to himself as well, reminiscing how the apron had came to be in Kagami's possession, "I-It was a birthday present from us guys at Seirin."  
  
"Sh-Shush!" Blushing, Kagami looked down at the counter where he had gotten out some ingredients to make Aomine some burgers, "Goddamn it, I completely forgot not to put this on..." He muttered.  
  
Akashi smirked, "It looks very... Cute. Whose idea was it to get it?"  
  
"Kuroko's," Furihata replied, "ah, it's a shame he couldn't join us here."  
  
Akashi tilted his head, "indeed. I hear he is doing well in his studies elsewhere, however. I'm sure he will pay us a visit soon." He smiled softly sipping his wine slowly.  
  
Aomine had creeped up behind Kagami and yet again slung an arm around his shoulder, the other holding a can of beer, "don't worry about what they say, Kagami, the apron is cute on you~"  
  
Kagami blushed once again and gave Aomine a light shove, "w-what did I say about touching me, Aho!" He scowled and quickly returned to whipping up a dish.  
  
"Someone's a little angry, don't'cha think, Shin-chan?~" Takao giggled leaning closely towards the taller green-haired male.  
  
"Takao, aren't you a bit too close-?" Midorima asked as he looked at those beautiful blue eyes directly, causing Takao to gulp and avert his stare.  
  
"I like being this close to you... You're warm, Shin-chan~"  
  
"Ah," He whispered while Takao starts to nuzzle into him, "Why don't you go to bed? You seem tired, and we still have unpacking to do tomorrow."  
  
"Nooo! I wanted to play some games." Finally, Takao pulled back.  
  
"Games?"  
"Mm, like truth or dare," Takao's eyes gleamed as he called everyone's attention, "let's play truth or dare, guys!"  
  
Aomine who had since gotten his food and was sat down munching away nodded eagerly, "Kagami this is some good shit! And count me in~"  
  
Kagami removed his apron and returned to his space besides Aomine with a nod, "heck yeah! Let's do it."  
  
Takao grinned excitedly and sat up straight, "that's settled then, we're all playing truth or dare. Even Kou-chan and Akashi."  
  
"If you say so," Akashi looked at Furihata, "This will be fun won't it Kouki?"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Furihata grinned brightly, looking forward to what things Akashi would say or do, "Wait, who will start though?"  
  
"I will!" Takao shot his arm up, "Hm, Akashi-san, truth or dare."  
  
After pondering over his choices for a fleeting moment, he eventually decided, "Truth."  
  
"Pussyy!" Aomine mocked, gaining him a glare from the scariest person in the room.  
  
"Psh, might wanna sleep with one eye open tonight dumbass," Kagami spoke with bemusement before being hushed by Takao.  
  
"Okay, Akashi, if you had to perform seven minutes in heaven with somebody from this room... Who would it be?"  
  
Akashi hardly hesitated before replying with a swift, "Kouki, of course." This caused Furihata's cheeks to flare as he gawked at Akashi. "He is the most sensible and innocent. I'm sure we would have a lovely... Conversation whilst we are locked up together." A hint of a smirk curled Akashi's lips following this comment.  
  
"Woah!" Takao blushed at the insinuation too, "What do you mean by 'conversation' Akashi-san~? You'd have to kiss at least once~"  
  
A slight red tinted the point guards cheeks, "W-Well... Anyway, Shintarou, truth or dare?"  
  
Debating which would be less embarrassing he decided that a dare from Akashi couldn't be that bad... Could it? "Dare."  
  
"Alright," Akashi folded his arms as a devilish smiled flashed on his face, "I dare you to hold hands with the person on your left for the rest of the game."  
  
Midorima's jaw dropped in disbelief, "What?! I- hmph..." Not wanted to refuse defeat and face flushed crimson he reached out and grasped ahold of Takao's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Th-There. Takao, don't you dare let go."  
  
"I-I won't Shin-chan..." The hawk's eyes darted down at their joined hands, practically screaming on the inside because of happiness. To show his appreciation to Akashi he mouthed a quick, 'Thank you.' And received a small nod back.  
  
"U-Um," Midorima began as he tried to gather his thoughts, "Aomine, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, baby!" He shouted in response with a wide grin, "I'm not a pussy, unlike the rest of you."  
  
"Oi!" Kagami scowled giving Aomine a small shove, "I'm not a pussy!"  
  
Aomine smirked, "we'll see, we'll see~"  
  
"Okay. Aomine, I dare you to cherry knock on our neighbours, the old Kaijou group." Midorima pushed up his glasses with his free hand.  
  
"Hah! That's easy, watch and learn~" Aomine stood up with a grin and made his way to the door.  
  
"Good luck!" Takao shouted just as he walked out the door.  
  
Running towards where Kasamatsu and Kise lived on campus, Aomine slammed the door with his fists as hard as he could and then hid by a nearby tree, glancing around it to see who would open it. Faintly he could hear the sound of Kise's whiny voice telling Kasamatsu not to go to the door.  
  
"I can do what I want, Ryouta!"  
Swinging the door open, Kasamatsu looked outside and realized it was probably some annoying kid who had snuck on campus, "I will find you! I will get you!" He screamed, wrapped in a bedsheet that was only covering his junk and toned legs.  
  
"Yukio! Cover up!" Kise took off his already unbuttoned shirt and put it on the old captain's shaky shoulders, "You'll catch a cold, silly."  
  
Kasamatsu sighed, "thank you Ryouta..." Slamming the door shut they left Aomine peering from behind the tree with a rather shocked expression.  
  
"Kise and his old captain are getting it on?!" He retreated back indoors. "Guys, you'll never believe what I just witnessed!"  
  
"What?" Furihata tilted his head to the side in curiousity.  
  
"Ok so..." Aomine started, "Kise and his old captain are..."  
  
"Are what? Just spit it out Aomine." Midorima sighed.  
  
"They're together!" Everyone looked at each other as if to say, 'Is he stupid?'  
  
"We already knew that, Daiki," Akashi said, as if he should've known too, "Sit down already and ask someone truth or dare."  
  
Aomine frowned, slightly disappointed he had missed out, "How come everyone else knew?!" He exclaimed while he plopped back down onto his seat, "Ugh, nevermind, Kagami, truth or dare?"  
  
Kagami scoffed, grinning challengingly, "dare of course! I'm no pussy." A sly smirk spread across Aomine's face.  
  
"Alright. I dare you to gimme a kiss~" Kagami shot Aomine a glare, his features creasing with anger.  
  
"Hah?! No way! If you think I'll give you a kiss you can go screw yourself!"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't a pussy, Bakagami~" Aomine teased, his eyebrows wiggling.  
  
Kagami frowned, giving in easily since it had become a challenge, "Like hell! You're the worst, Ahomine." His cheeks glowed pink as he leaned over and quickly pecked Aomine's cheek. "Th-there. Done."  
  
"Hm? That was hardly a kiss, it was like something a nun would give me!" Aomine looked disappointed for a spare second but then slapped Kagami on the back of his head.  
  
"You never said where! Ahomine." The redhead crossed his arms and huffed, "anyway, Furihata, truth or dare?"  
  
Scared to look like a 'pussy', he bravely said, "Dare."  
  
"That's my boy!" Aomine got up and patted Furihata on the back, "Good on you."  
  
"Don't touch him Daiki." Menacing heterochromatic eyes looked at the one who had done the deed.  
  
"Alright, alright," Aomine raised his hands in surrender and Kagami took a huge chug of his beer, downing the entire can with a hiccup. His cheeks became lightly tinged with colour as the alcohol began to overwhelm him.  
  
"Heh, I dare you to... Cum in Akashi's boxers," he slurred with a grin.  
  
Aomine blinked in surprise, "woah, Kagami, that's a real dare right the-" the bluenette was interrupted by Furihata's shout of shock.  
  
"EEEEEH?!" His face flushed a deep shade of red as he gawped at Kagami, quivering. Takao and Midorima, still holding hands, stared in surprise at the vulgar dare.  
  
"Now hold on, Taiga-" Akashi raised a hand as if to halt Kagami, but the ace simply shook his head.  
  
"Nuh-uh. A dare is a dare. No forfeits~"  
  
"I-If it's okay with you Akashi-san, I'll do it..." Furihata mumbled, his voice shaking with anticipation.  
  
Akashi looked at the other in blatant shock, and darted his eyes back and forth from Kagami to Furihata, "T-Taiga, please, I don't want to force him to do something like that."  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be forcing," Kagami winked, "You can't back out guys."  
  
"A-Akashi-san... It's completely okay. Um, Kagami-kun is it okay if I do it later though? Just as I'm about to go to sleep?" Furihata looked at him, pleading with his eyes.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess that's fine."  
  
Furihata sighed in relief, "thank you... Um, Takao-kun, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Takao responded with an excited smile.  
  
"Alright. How about... I dare you to drink every last beer in this room."  
  
Takao's smile widened after hearing his dare, "piece of cake!" He began to collect up the few remainder beer cans, releasing Midorima's hand to set about drinking them.  
  
"Takao... I don't think it's a good idea. You're already pretty drunk." Midorima frowned with a hint of worry on his face.  
  
"Don't be such a worrywart Shin-chan," Takao offered him a reassuring smile, "I'll be okay."  
  
Relaxing slightly, Midorima succumbed to the gentle face of Takao and allowed it, but nothing could get rid of the anxious feeling that was deep within his stomach.  
  
"Here I go!" Grabbing his first can of beer, he chugged it all as fast as he possibly could, and then the second, and then the third. It carried on until his very last beer, the eighth one.  
  
"Its ending..." He drawled out, his belly starting to severely hurt.  
  
"That's amazing Takao! You're better at holding your drink than I may have once thought," Aomine commented sharing a twin look of amazement with the rest of the boys. All apart from Midorima who was frowning still, aware that something may be wrong.  
  
"Takao, let's get you to bed before you pass out." Midorima stood up suddenly, lifting Takao with him. He then bid the others goodnight and lead the raven-haired male into their bedroom.  
  
"I-I want top bunk, Shin-chan~" Takao slurred, wavering uneasily and then suddenly passing out.  
  
Midorima had just enough time to catch him as he fell, his features set hard, "Bakao..."  
  
Since Takao wanted the top bunk, Midorima realized what he had to do, "Ugh..." He grunted, picking up Takao in a bridal style type embrace. It was lucky that he was so tall, as he could reach the top bunk from where he was standing. Not wanting a bad back, he set Takao down hastily and debated whether he should go back to the others or stay with his partner.  
  
Preferring the latter he changed into his bright grassy green pajamas and laid down on the bottom bunk, not even bothering to say goodnight to the others. Only to Takao, "Goodnight, Bakao." 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night ensues either a peaceful sleep for some or a wretched first night for others, who will care for Takao in his time of need?  
> The morning after in which shenanigans can't help but to make an appearance is also featured in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliiiight smut up ahead in this one, be warned~  
> Hey, this is the other author :3 I hope you all are liking this story hahah we plan to take it in a lot of different directions! So I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us if you do not like a ship.  
> We're really surprised how many hits and kudos this already has as well, so thank you so much!  
> Also, AoKaga day is coming up soon and we wanted to do a small side fic to celebrate, so if anyone has any suggestions on what we could write please comment down below.

"Alright, everyone. I suppose we should be getting back to our bedrooms to rest now. Goodnight," Akashi smiled as the others replied, "goodnight," in unison. Akashi and Furihata left for their bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Do you think Furihata will actually do the dare?" Kagami turned to Aomine in questioning.  
  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that you should do yours again, properly~"  
  
Kagami sighed and pushed Aomine's face back as he leant towards Kagami with 'kissy lips', "shut up, asshole. Let's go to bed already." 

  


AkaFuri POV

  


"Hm, what bunk do you wish to have Kouki?" Akashi asked, praying he chooses the bottom one.  
  
"U-Uh... Either one is fine, which would you prefer?" He blushed, remembering what he had to ask for.  
  
Pondering the reason why Furihata's cheeks turned scarlet, he decided to ignore it, "I'd rather have the top bunk, as I would not like it if you fell to your death."  
  
Laughing awkwardly, Furihata looked at the top bunk and the barrier it has to prevent just that, "Well okay then Akashi-san...?"  
  
"Shall we get changed? I will let you get changed in the bathroom."  
  
"Th-Thank you but..." Furihata stared down the floor, his hands starting to grip onto his jeans as a way of keeping his composure.  
  
"But what, Kouki?" The redhead tilted his head to the side, completely forgetting why his roommate could be acting like a bashful maiden.  
  
"I need your boxers!" Furihata shouted, the nerves finally got to him and made him explode. If you listened well enough you could hear Aomine and Kagami laughing in their room.  
  
"O-Oh..." To remove the embarrassment that had already encompassed the room, Akashi went through his box of underwear and threw one at Furihata, not looking to see where it landed, or which boxer shorts he decided to give. The pair of black seemingly tight-fitting boxers landed close to Furihata's feet and so he quickly picked them up and locked himself in their ensuite bathroom before anything more could be said.  
  
"S-So these are Akashi-san's boxers..." Furihata stared down at the clothing in his hands and sheepishly brought it up to his nose, sniffing it. "Clean." He frowned to himself wondering why he even considered sniffing someone else's underwear, Akashi for that matter! "L-Let's get this over and done with..." He lifted the hem of his t-shirt, biting it to muffle any sounds he may not be able to stop himself from releasing. He slid his pants and boxers down to his knees and glanced at his dick before taking it in his hand, slowly stroking up and down the shaft. After a few minutes of doing so he bit down harder on the shirt as the sensations began to become overwhelming. His jerking motions sped up as pre-cum started leaking from the head, his thumb running over the slit and spreading it down the shaft to make a squelching sound with each motion. The new feeling drew a soft whimper from Furihata as he squeezed his eyes shut, his thoughts drifting to... A certain heterochromatic-eyed person. He soon began thrusting his hips up into his hand as he jerked, desperate for the release he felt growing close.  
  
"A-Akashi-san~" he whimpered through the material in his mouth as he grasped for said person's boxers with his free hand. Just in time he pressed the boxers over his dick as he came with a muffled moan, shuddering. He opened his mouth as he panted; cheeks heated as he shakily lifted the boxers to see the white sticky mess he had made.  
  
"D-Did I really just do that?"  
  
Akashi had actually snuck to the door just before Furihata was about to cum, and once he heard the soft mewls of that luscious voice he couldn't help the sudden growth in his pants.  
  
"No... I've got to cont-" He got cut off by the sound of his name being called out in a risqué manner, "Oh god, Kouki." Without his notice, he palmed the increasing hardness and almost collapsed because of the overwhelming pleasure he had started to feel.  
  
Unfortunately for him, that pleasure was soon stopped by the sound of the bathroom door becoming unlocked. Running to the ladder to climb the top bunk, he sped all the way up there in a matter of moments and got under the quilt.  
  
"Akashi-san...?" He heard the mousy boy whisper into the darkness, "goodnight."  
  
In his head Akashi said goodnight back, struggling not to say it aloud. He drifted off into sleep for real while Furihata got into his own bunk, with Akashi's comfortable boxers on him since he couldn't be bothered to put on his own.  


  


AoKaga POV

  


"Dibs on top bunk!" Kagami exclaimed as he battled to get through the doorway with Aomine.  
  
"Dammit! I wanted top bunk." The bluenette grumbled slumping down on his bed.  
  
Kagami grinned and climbed his bunk, peering down at Aomine once seated, "pfft, not much fight left in you tonight, Aho~"  
  
Aomine growled in response, "shut up. I could drag you out that bunk right now if I wanted to. But that's effort and energy that I don't have," he hissed and then muttered under his breath, "plus, I can hide my porn under there and your dumb ass won't know to look. Heh."  
  
"Hm? What was that?" Kagami questioned curiously. When he got no response he decided to get ready for bed, meaning removing his clothing. Snickering to himself he threw his T-shirt onto Aomine's head, earning him a, "What the fuck?!"  
  
"Just getting undressed Ahomine, oops, did I hit you?" He teased, knowing full well he got Aomine dead on.  
  
"Whatever," The power forward grumbled as he pulled off his shirt and jeans also.  
  
They then both got under their covers once undressed and fell asleep straight away, not bothering to say goodnight to one another.

  
  


MidoTaka POV

  
  


Midorima had woken up in the night upon hearing the bunk above him creak and the brief flood of light before the ensuite door had closed.  
  
"What in the?" He slowly sat up and pushed on his glasses, "Takao?" He inwardly shuddered hearing what sounded like someone vomiting. "Oh? Oh. Takao." The shooting guard sprung out of bed and dashed to the door, opening it to reveal a whimpering Takao braced over the toilet.  
  
"Sh-Shin-chan... It hurts..." The point guard clenched his stomach as tears brimmed in his eyes, causing Midorima's face to crease with distress.  
  
"Kazunari..." His voice cracked, not even caring that he had spoken the others first name, showing how little regards he had for politeness at that moment. Midorima's long legs sprinted over to where Takao was crumpled up on the floor, and putting his personal feelings aside, he entered doctor mode.  
  
First of all he checked Takao's temperature, "Cold..." 'Not good' he thought as he shook his head.  
  
"K-Kazu... You may have alcohol poisoning, okay, roll onto your side," The other did as he asked, "good, yes, good, okay now I'm going to get a blanket and we're going to get you warm." Jumping back up he went to his bed and tugged off the quilt, coming back as fast as possible he covered Takao with it, hoping to get his body temperature up.  
  
"Don't fall asleep," He muttered, "you must stay awake." Takao nodded slowly, his breathing slow as he held the blanket weakly around him. His skin was pale and Midorima could see that he wasn't really focusing, more in a sense of stupor as he stared at the tiled floor.  
  
"Stay there. I'm going to get you some water. And remember; don't fall asleep, whatever you do." Midorima placed a hand on Takao's shoulder, his stern but worried expression showing how severe it may be if he happened to fall asleep.  
  
"Okay..." Takao mumbled slowly as his gaze flickered from the floor to Midorima, and then back. Midorima then stood up and creeped out of their bedroom. Reaching the kitchen he found a glass and poured some water, bringing it straight back to the feeble figure before him.  
  
"Here. Drink this slowly; we need to keep you hydrated." Takao's fingers curled around the glass and he gradually brought it to his lips taking small sips. Pulling the glass away from Takao once he has drunk it all, Midorima carried him to the bottom bunk and put the cover back onto the bed, pulling it up to Takao's chin.  
  
"I will stay with you here, okay?" He mumbled as he sat beside the bed right by Takao's face, "We'll talk for a bit."  
  
He glanced back at Takao who clearly wouldn't be moving his mouth to speak anytime soon, "Well, I'll talk... Did you know Oha Asa's lucky item for Scorpio today was a blanket? And that you were in 12th position? I admittedly wanted to keep you safe all day but I didn't want to force you to keep hold of the blanket. No doubt you would have got mad at me, especially when we were moving all the way here."  
  
Midorima brushed a few stray hairs off the ghost white face and sighed, "You need to take better care of yourself Kazu-Takao," He stopped himself from being impolite, "That was risky."  
  
To his surprise, Takao let out a few words, "Shin-chan is taking care of me though..." Bringing out his arm from under the cover, he placed his hand on Midorima's cheek and hummed, "Thank you..."  
  
Midorima's cheeks dusted a faint pink, though luckily for him it was too dark in the room for Takao to notice. He brought his hand up placing it over Takao's and smiled gently, "you're welcome... I couldn't let you suffer... Th-That'd be bad for my future career, and-" The shooting guard lowered his head falling silent as Takao released a wheezy chuckle.  
  
"You're such a tsun, Shin-chan~" he simpered as his eyes drifted shut, hand slowly slipping onto the mattress. "Goodnight again, Bakao," Midorima whispered, and once he was certain Takao was asleep he leant over and kissed his cheek softly. In a slight fluster he returned to the position he was originally in and continued to stay by Takao's side throughout the night, not remembering when he had fallen asleep in that same position with his head rested against the mattress inches from Takao's.  
  
  
AoKaga POV  
  
  
Kagami woke up dazed, his head killing him and his eyes straining because of the sunlight beaming through the window. Pushing himself to get up, he climbed down the ladder and put on some jeans, trying not to wake Aomine up just yet. He chucked on a random shirt that was in one of the boxes and sighed.  
  
"No bathroom..." Meaning no toilet, and no shower. Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste he went to the kitchens sink and brushed his teeth there, "this sucks." He muttered with the toothbrush still in his mouth. Spitting down the drain he then went through the cupboards hoping there was something he could cook with. Lucky for him, there was all the ingredients he needed.  
  
"I can't do this on my own."  
  
He strolled back to his room and slapped Aomine awake. "Get up."  
  
"Hm?" Aomine swiped the redheads hand away with disgust clearly painted on his face. "The fuck?"  
  
"Cook breakfast with me." Kagami crossed his arms and looked down at him in annoyance, not taking no for an answer.  
  
Aomine could tell that already, so with a grunt he got up and went to go put on some clothes. Blood red eyes started following his movements, his... Muscles. Within due time, he was dressed too and walked out of his bedroom with Kagami.  
  
"So, what're we making?"  
  
"I'm thinking pancakes, but we need to make something else as well?" Kagami ran a hand through his messy red locks in thought.  
  
"Waffles?" Aomine suggested with a yawn, leaning against the counter-top.  
  
"Great idea! Okay, I'll focus on pancake-"  
  
"But I wanna flip them," Aomine protested with a grumble, looking at the dull waffle maker in front of him.  
  
"Alright, alright, but let me handle the mix and show you how it's done beforehand. Also, break anything and you're dead," Kagami threatened as he put on his apron and measured out the ingredients for pancake batter and mixed it together, then poured some into the pan. Once ready he flipped the pancake, a little too vigorously however, and it splatted on the ceiling above him.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Aomine laughed deeply, "it seems you're all talk, Bakagami~" This earned him a glare as the redhead blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up... I can normally do it." With that, the pancake peeled from the ceiling and landed directly on Kagami's head causing him to redden further. Aomine laughed even harder at this, clutching his sides.  
  
"D-Don't laugh!" Kagami scowled as he brought his fist up as if to punch Aomine. The bluenette grasped the fist, ignoring the fact Kagami was trying to punch him and with his free hand reached out and broke off some of the pancake, popping it into his mouth.  
  
"Damn, Kagami, this is pretty tasty stuff!"  
  
Kagami tugged his hand free, dropped the pancake in the bin and turned away to start on the waffle making, "thanks... I'll leave you to make the pancakes." Aomine nodded and made a start, Kagami making the waffle batter and placing it in the machine.  
  
Just as he was taking out the first waffle he heard a loud snap as Aomine stumbled backwards with an, "oh shit-"  
  
"Ahomine. What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Kagami turned around slowly, a deathly tone to his voice and Aomine gulped as his eyes were met with furious red orbs.  
  
"I-It wasn't me!" He held his hands up in surrender and internally slapped himself as he realised he had the frying pan handle in his hand.  
  
"Hah?! Well who else would it be?!"  
  
"You did it!" Aomine sheepishly averted his eyes, the hand with the handle hid behind his back.  
  
"Like hell I did! I saw you do it you asshole!" Kagami glared, clenching his fists. "That was my best pan!"  
  
"W-Well I didn't ware it down! It wasn't my fault!" Aomine scowled, his expression matching Kagami's. The redhead sighed and took the waffles out, piling them on a plate.  
  
"The pancakes will burn if you don't turn off the stove." Aomine raised his eyebrow surprised that Kagami had let him off and quickly turned off the stove, using a fork to pick up the pancake in the broken searing pan.  
  
After a while the pair had produced two plates piled high with waffles and pancakes, "jeeze... Don't you think we cooked too much, Kagami?"  
  
Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose, "how many times am I gonna have to tell you this, dumb Ahomine? Do you not even think about how much we eat?"  
  
"Oops," Aomine shrugged with a slight smirk, "by 'we' you mean yourself, right~?"  
  
"Shut up! You eat a lot too, y'know!" Kagami growled defensively. "Call everyone for breakfast, will you?"  
  
Aomine nodded and moved to the doorway of the hall connecting kitchen to bedrooms, "wake up, fuckers! Breakfast is on the table!"  
  
Kagami facepalmed and glowered at Aomine, "was that really necessary?"  
  
"As necessary as that cute little apron you've got there~" Aomine winked and Kagami looked as if he were about to throw something at him, turning the crimson colour of his hair.

  


AkaFuri POV

  


The pair in the room closest to the loud noise of Aomine opening his stupid mouth was Akashi and Furihata, one being someone Aomine had messed with enough, and the other, not a morning person. Sluggishly, Furihata rolled off the bed and yelped as his face hit the carpeted floor.  
  
"Ouch..."  
"Kouki?" Akashi asked as he leant over the barrier that was protecting him from doing exactly what Furihata had just done, "Maybe I should've let you have top bunk after all."  
  
"N-No-" Furihata groaned, putting his hand up as if to say that he's okay, "I like bottom bunk, Aomine-san just surprised me."  
  
"Ah yes," Akashi grumbled, "that buffoon. He's always so noisy."  
  
"Apparently there's breakfast though?" Furihata moved so he was kneeling and could look back up to the mop of red hair staring back down at him, "Pfft!" He started to giggle.  
  
"What Kouki?" Akashi touched the top of his head, "oh, this."  
  
Wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes he apologized, "I-I'm sorry Akashi-san."  
  
"No it's completely fine," His lips curled up into a little smile, "Maybe we should get changed, then I can brush this hair."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Furihata exclaimed, standing up. At this point Akashi noticed that Furihata was wearing his boxers... The boxers that he had made a slight 'mess' in.  
  
"Kouki... No, never mind," Akashi shook his head as his cheeks heated up remembering the previous night's fiasco. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Akashi grabbed some clothes from the top of one of the boxes and dashed into the ensuite, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Furihata blinked after watching Akashi leave and then looked down at the boxers he was wearing, instantly flushing with embarrassment. He then hastily changed into a clean pair of his own boxers, jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Akashi had also changed and was attempting to fix his bed hair in the mirror, frowning to himself. "This won't do..." He paused upon hearing a knock on the door.  
  
"A-Akashi-san, may I come in?" Akashi responded by opening the door allowing Furihata inside.  
  
"Forgive me, I was trying to fix my hair but it doesn't seem to me going well," he sighed and Furihata giggled.  
  
"I can help you if you'd like?" Akashi nodded in thanks and settled down in the toilet lid so Furihata could reach his hair with more ease, and after several minutes the smaller male pulled away to admire his work.  
  
"All done!"  
  
Akashi stood up and glanced in the mirror, smiling gratefully, "thank you, Kouki." Furihata nodded and the pair both cleaned their teeth, retreating to the kitchen once done.

  


MidoTaka POV

  


"Shin-chan?" A weak voice whispered, his throat still hoarse from the previous night of throwing his guts up. Amazed at what he saw he almost wanted to take a photograph, this guy was just so... ‘Loving.’  
  
The smell of the bathroom was revolting. It was nearly making the pre-med student throw up more of that pizza. He wanted to clean it right away but his weak muscles were preventing him from doing just that.  
  
"Ugh, I can do this..." Forcibly shoving off the blanket, he got up into a sitting position and gazed back at the lump beside his bed.  
  
"Shin-chan?" Takao placed his hand upon his face, yet again.The simple action was enough to wake the sleeping beauty, well, that and the call of breakfast from Aomine.  
  
Midorima groaned because of the deep shooting pains in his back and neck, in fact he had completely forgotten what had happened yesterday. That was until he looked up and saw the worried eyes staring back at him.  
  
"T-Takao?!" He shot up like lightning, paying no attention to the pure agony his body was undergoing, "how do you feel?! Are you okay?"  
  
Chuckling to himself Takao replied, "I feel better than yesterday and I am okay."  
  
The relief that came crashing down on Midorima in that moment was absolute bliss, "Thank fuck."  
  
"Woah Shin-chan!" Takao clutched onto the sage green pajama top of his partner and let his mouth gape open, "y-you swore?!"  
  
"Yes Takao," He pushed up his glasses with the peculiar bandaged fingers of his with an annoyed look on his face, "It is not that strange."  
  
"That is probably the... Fourth time I've heard you swear?"  
  
Midorima raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'So?'  
  
"Meaning it is strange!"  
  
"Yes yes, well enough of this, perhaps we should get dressed Takao." Midorima already walked over to where his clothes were as he said this, unsurprisingly they were all in the closet, and in an order?  
  
"Ne, Shin-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is there labels on the clothes?" A sweatdrop appeared.  
  
"It's so I know when and where to wear it," turned back to where Takao was still sitting and smirked, "was it not obvious?"  
  
Another sweatdrop appeared, "no?"  
  
Grabbing his clothes selected already for his first day, he walked towards the bathroom, "I will be getting changed now, do the same would you?" Takao sighed and struggled to get up, he found it easier once he had grasped the ladder that goes to the top bunk.  
  
"Oh and Takao?" The one in question looked over to Midorima.  
  
"I'll clean this up so... Don't worry."  
  
The door shut instantaneously after the tsundere had said something that was out of character. A small grin and blush had made its way onto the shorter male’s face, "Shin-chan is so nice..."He went over that sentence again in his head and realized how weird it truly was, "well, sometimes." 

 

Within a few minutes they were both dressed and went out into the corridor only to see Aomine and Kagami sat at the table, with waffles and, "Oh my god, is that pancakes?" Takao died on the spot, "they smell so good!"  
  
"You all take your time! I'm starving to death here," Aomine grumbled as his four other housemates arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up Aho. You can eat now," Kagami frowned and Aomine perked up, shoving pancakes and waffles on his plate.  
  
"And they're great Takao, like, tasty as shit!" He spoke between mouthfuls, not bothering to wait for the rest of them to sit down. Kagami sighed and beckoned the others to sit down, passing them plates.  
  
"Daiki you are lacking in manners today, more than usual." Akashi commented after plating up a substantial amount of food.  
  
"Yeah, well this guy woke me up to help him cook!" He pointed accusingly at Kagami with his fork and the redhead's face instantly dropped with worry, what if Aomine spilled the beans on his mess up?  
  
"You'll never guess what he did earlier-"  
  
"Aomine. Don't you dare." Kagami shot him a stern glare though the alarm was still clear on his face.  
  
"H-He, he flipped a pancake and it dropped on his head!" Aomine started smacking the table in hysterics, "you guys should've seen it!"  
  
Laughing slightly with him Furihata said, "I wish we could've."  
  
Kagami by now was face down on the table, hiding the embarrassment that was clear on his face, "Aomine..."  
  
"It was fu-" Aomine moved his head to look at the bright red splotch on the table and sighed, "we should be getting going soon everyone."  
  
Grabbing Kagami by his shirt he pulled him to their room to grab their bags and also to exchange a few words, "I'm sorry Kagami but it was just so funny I had to share."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kagami slung his backpack over his shoulder and grinned, "time to share what you did."  
  
"No!" Aomine shouted, trying to grasp at Kagami as he ran out the door but was too slow.  
  
Kagami grabbed the broken frying pan in the kitchen and showed everyone, "and this is what happens when Aomine tries to flip a pancake."  
  
Takao burst into a fit of weak laughter and Midorima shook his head. "Aomine you should be more careful with other people's things, idiot."  
  
Aomine growled in response, a tinge of pink to his cheeks, "bastard!" He whipped around directing the curse at Kagami who simply shrugged and sauntered past him to the door.  
  
"Let's go, don't wanna be late for class Aho," Aomine grumbled and begrudgingly trudged after him, Midorima and Takao soon following to head to their medics class.


	3. Furihata's Troublesome First Day

"I'll be off now, Kouki. Enjoy your day," Akashi smiled softly before leaving with a wave, Furihata being the only one left in the house. He slipped on his backpack and headed for his veterinary nursing class, grasping the straps tightly as he looked at the mass of people beginning to move about campus.

As he strolled into his new class with a timid smile on his face he bashed into someone else that happened to be walking out. In shock, Furihata instantly fell backwards and onto his ass, earning a small chuckle from the one who pushed him over. Meekly standing up, Furihata's entire body started to shake in anticipation of something bad happening.

"I-I'm sorry!" Like lightning, what happened next was a shock to the system. 

The taller male grasped Furihata by his collar and grunted out, "I don't accept that pathetic apology. Bow."

Someone else seemed to notice the commotion and came over straight away, curiosity evident on his face.

"Yamazaki-san, what are you doing?" Furihata's heart dropped at the sight of seeing the one and only Hanamiya, from Kirisaki Daichi.

"Hah? Teaching this little rodent a lesson, of course!" Furihata squirmed in the tough grip that was further tightening on his collar, his face ridden with panic.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry!" He whimpered frightfully, tears brimming in his wide eyes.

"Heh, let me have some fun teaching a 'lesson' too~" Hanamiya grinned wildly and Furihata pulled his head back with a gulp, his feet flailing as he was lifted slightly off the ground by Yamazaki. 

"Che, what a pathetic wimp. It'll be fun to hear your cries," the taller male suddenly dropped Furihata's collar causing him to crash down on his back with a yelp, and before he could even move a strong sneaker thumped him square in the chest knocking the wind from his diaphragm. Furihata gasped and clenched his stomach, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as the tears finally fell leaving him silently weeping.

"Would you mind?" A voice from behind Furihata questioned, clearly ticked off he'd be more late than usual because of some Neanderthals picking on a weak kid. 

"Haizaki..." Hanamiya spoke aloud in disbelief, "you're taking a veterinary course? Hah, lame!"

Furihata watched the exchange of the two alpha males and almost died on the spot, "How can this be happening...?" He murmured to himself. Unluckily, he caught the attention of Yamazaki and Hanamiya yet again. But before they could do anything, Haizaki stepped in. 

"Stop," Furihata was picked up by the back of his collar, much gentler than what the others were doing but still strong, very strong in fact, "don't you have class now?" 

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to pummel Furihata anymore, Hanamiya slowly slid away, with a small smirk spreading across his face.

"We'll be starting this again so don't think you're safe now, chihuahua-chan~" Yamazaki sneered, and then followed after Hanamiya, even though he was in the same class as the other two. Shrugging to himself Haizaki let go of the small, scared Furihata and pushed him inside the classroom that was almost starting.

A grin immediately came upon his face once he realised three back spaces were ready to be taken. 

A flash of realisation then struck him, “sit here." Following his command Furihata sat where he was told, not daring to say anything against the giant beast. 

Moments later into the lesson had he recognised what Haizaki had done. He had made it so that Furihata would be sat next to the window, and then Haizaki, and then obviously Yamazaki seeing as he was the only one absent. 

Although the teacher had already started the lesson and was five minutes in, Furihata had to let his gratitude be shown, "th-thank you..."

"Huh?" Haizaki blinked processing what had just been said to him as a light blush creeped onto his cheeks, "oh. It's no problem..." He murmured, averting his grey eyes and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Furihata watched Haizaki slightly puzzled by his reaction. 

"Quit starin'," the taller male uttered out, his gaze briefly flickering to Furihata.

"S-Sorry!" Furihata apologised in a flap, only to be hushed by the teacher straight after causing him to redden with embarrassment. Haizaki chuckled at this and studied the mousy-haired boy inconspicuously from the corner of his eye. 

"Alright, hello everyone! Welcome to veterinary science, I'll be your mentor from now on and I'm going to take the register," the teacher gave a cheerful smile. 

"This'll be bearable," Haizaki yawned and leant back in his seat. A thought entered his mind, he hadn't yet learnt the timid one's name and this was his chance. He smirked slightly to himself and Furihata watched this with curiosity. 

Since their class was small, Furihata was close to first on the register, "Kouki Furihata?" 

"Hai!" Furihata responded quickly, almost nervously. 

"Furihata Kouki, eh?" Haizaki muttered to himself. Shortly after, Haizaki's name was called. It elicited no reaction from the shorter boy however and caused him to wonder why.  
Before he could ask, Yamazaki sauntered in and made his way to the one free seat, next to Haizaki. Having little regard for the other members of that class, Yamazaki pulled out his chair rather loudly and then propped his feet up on the desk, glancing to Haizaki as he did so. 

The teacher was obviously appalled at his distracting actions but neither did nor said anything and continued on with his lesson after telling the rest of the class to focus on him. Yamazaki wrote a note on a piece of paper he ripped out from the porno mag he had stuffed in his bag and passed it to Haizaki, 'send it to the twerp.' He mouthed. 

With a small, "tch" Haizaki first read what the note said. 

'We will get you.'

Scrunching up the bit of paper in his hand, Haizaki shot the buffoon a dirty look and then threw it right back at him, straight in the eyeball. Yamazaki shouted in surprise and slight pain, glaring at Haizaki with one eye scrunched shut. 

“Bastard!" He hissed, Haizaki keeping a straight face as if nothing had happened. 

"Hey! Language!" The teacher scolded causing Yamazaki's glare to increase. 

"Screw this, I'm out. Before I hit some fucker," his chair scraped back noisily as he slung his bag over his shoulder, gave Haizaki the finger and stormed out of the classroom. 

"I'll get that little rat when his 'guardian' isn't around.” 

The teacher sighed heavily and continued with the class lecture.

"Um, Haizaki-san, what just happened?" Furihata questioned with confusion.

"It was nothing. Forget it." Haizaki continued facing the front of the classroom slumped lazily in his chair, not bothering to even look at Furihata. With a disbelieving look, Furihata gazed at the man, firstly because he wanted an actual answer, but then, it turned into admiring his features. 

'He has a really handsome face...' Furihata thought as he rested his head upon his hand, leaning forward more against the desk, 'and a nice body...' 

Feeling eyes nonstop looking at him, Haizaki turned sluggishly and looked at the reddening face of Furihata, embarrassed he had been caught. Burying his face in his textbook he hoped he had been able to hide effectively; a small laugh guaranteed that wasn't the case.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer~" Haizaki drawled having some enjoyment from the smaller male's embarrassment. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Furihata squeaked from behind the textbook, refusing to show his face. 

"I'm just messing, Shorty." Haizaki snickered and shook his head. "Come out from there. You’re drawing attention to yourself." He pried the book from Furihata's hands with ease and placed it down on the desk, "much better." 

Furihata's cheeks continued to burn as he felt the intense grey orbs gazing at him, causing him to fidget in his seat as he attempted to focus on the chalkboard ahead of him, hands clasped together beneath the desk. 

"Shorty~" Haizaki leant to his left, purposefully getting closer to Furihata in order to mortify him some more. Tensing up, Furihata flinched. 

Haizaki instantly ceased teasing him and instead visually examined him with a scarcely worried expression, "what's wrong?" 

"A-Ah," Furihata placed his hand over his chest where it had hurt and recollected how hard Hanamiya kicked him earlier, "it's just from when Hanamiya hurt me, it's okay..."

The others eyebrows furrowed in vexation as he slammed his hands down onto the desk seething with rage, "that fuckin' Hanamiya."

"H-Haizaki-san," Everyone watched with interest the way Furihata dealt with the situation, "I'm okay, I'll get it checked out at the nurse’s office after this lesson."

"I'll take you there. Now," Haizaki abruptly stood up, the entire class fell silent, "Shor- Furihata needs to be excused to the nurse’s office, he is feeling sick." The teacher simply nodded taken aback by Haizaki's sudden standing and watched with the same surprised expression as he grasped Furihata's wrist and practically dragged him out of the classroom before he could do little more than whisper a, "H-Haizaki-san, wait!" 

Ignoring the plea, Haizaki continued to drag him to the nurse’s office where he paused and knocked at the door. Having received no answer he opened it, pulling Furihata inside and plopping him down on the bed releasing his wrist. 

"Baka. You should've said sooner if you were hurting," Haizaki scowled leaning down to get a better look at Furihata.

Moving backwards in order to get away from the invasive Haizaki, Furihata exclaimed a, 'Wahh!' And collapsed in an ungraceful fashion. 

This just so happened to be the point the nurse stepped in; with wide eyes she observes the scene in front of her, a tall intimidating figure currently looming over the other. 

"Uh," She started. 

"Wait- Uh, this isn't how it looks, I have been harmed and I think it's left a rather large bruise-" Furihata faltered towards the end, losing the motivation to carry on. 

"Well, let's take a look at you then, remove your shirt please." 

A tender flush of pink had arisen in his cheeks, so sweet and innocent it was enough to melt even the most stoic man. Which is exactly what it did. Unable to look away, Haizaki watched as the bashful boy pulled off his shirt. His mouth hung with his lips slightly parted, accidentally letting out a small gasp of astonishment. The bruises were scattered across his chest like a disease, already looking like they had stained his fair skin. He clenched his fists after the sight before him, purples, browns and greens littering the fragile body.

"What the fuck." Haizaki muttered through clenched teeth, shocked at how much damage the KiriDai duo had done to Furihata. 

""H-Haizaki-san, it's..." 

"I know." His scowl was deeply set on his face and Furihata grew slightly frightened at the anger seeping from him. 

"Ahem. You may leave now, thank you. I will attend to him." The nurse put on a false smile as she spoke slightly bitterly, and Haizaki sighed, nodding. 

"See you around, Shorty," he flashed his signature cheeky grin at Furihata just as he left through the door to reassure him, causing the mousy boy's heart to flutter briefly. 

Wrapping and tending to the bruise that tainted his chest, the nurse sent him on his way home, "If anyone stops you just give them this note and you should be allowed to go home." 

"G-Go home?" Furihata questioned, tilting his head to the side, "I can last a day."

The nurse sighed, "Very well then, but if it gets worse then use the note to leave okay?" 

"Okay," Furihata nodded his head in understanding and quickly left the pure white room, "I wonder if Haizaki-san is still mad..." 

Sure enough, the second he walked back into the classroom he caught a glimpse of a face that will now haunt his nightmares. Sweatdropping, Furihata said sorry to the teacher and then sat down in his seat; next to the ball of fury. Haizaki glanced over at Furihata and pointed at the note in his hand. 

“What's that?" 

Furihata flinched and sheepishly glanced at the taller male and his scary expression, "I-It's a dismissal note from the nurse..." He played with the note in his hands, his voice trailing off slightly, "s-so I can go home if I hurt too ba-"

"You should go home." Haizaki interrupted, looking sternly at him.

"H-Huh? No, I need to stay! It's my first day back..." Furihata protested with a look of dismay. 

"Shorty. Go home. Please?" Haizaki's eyes softened ever so slightly as he pleaded the smaller boy causing him to bite his lip turning a light shade of pink.

"I can't Haizaki-san, I-"

"You have the note, don't you?" 

"B-But..."

"I'll take class notes for you. C'mon."

Furihata looked down at the note as if it would give him an answer, "Kouki."

His head snapped up at the sound of his first name being spoken by Haizaki, "go now." 

"O-Okay," Furihata stuttered. Beyond flustered, he got up and gave the teacher the note, with a nod of approval he started to stroll towards the door.  
In came Yamazaki, just as Furihata was about to leave.

"Chihuahua-chan~" He sung.

Furihata's heart sunk in realisation, "E-Excuse me," he gulped and kept his gaze directed to the floor as he tried to pass Yamazaki. 

"Where are ya' heading?" He turned to the teacher with a sly grin and called out, "I'll escort Furihata-chan back, sir~" Furihata's eyes widened and before he could open his mouth to speak Yamazaki practically shoved him through the doorway. 

Haizaki having seen what happened, stood up with a loud scrape of his chair drawing majority of the class' attention to him. "I'll go too." 

The teacher shook his head, "No you won't, Haizaki-kun. Sit back down and stay there please." Haizaki couldn't help but glare and clench his fists again as a vein popped on his forehead, but he sighed and slowly sat down in his seat.

"That asshole's gonna do something." He muttered to himself, creating worst-case scenarios of what was happening to Furihata in his head.

 

Straight away after leaving the room, Yamazaki started to taunt him, "Chihuahua-chan~" Ignoring the mockery, Furihata power walked as fast as he could in order to get away from him. Nothing could rid him of that buffoon however, and he yelped in distress at the abrupt impact of him colliding into a metal pole. Yamazaki's fists shook in rage whilst they were curled around the other boy’s collar.

With wide, teared up eyes, Furihata whispered cautiously, "Yamazaki-san...?"

A chuckle made its way out of Yamazaki's mouth, his eyes following the tears that were trailing down the petite boys face. Wiping them away and caressing his cheek, he smirked, "you're so innocent." Furihata shuddered at the touch of the calloused hand and squirmed in an attempt to free himself.

"L-Let me go, Yamazaki-san!" He pleaded but yelped as the grip tightened, Yamazaki waggling a finger with a tut. 

"Just a minute, chihuahua-chan, Hanamiya-san wants to see you~" with that, Hanamiya appeared from behind one of the buildings and approached them, devilish smirk painting his face, "I got your text, Yamazaki." Furihata's pulse raced and his eyes widened in realisation of what would happen to him, thinking back to several hours before. 

"H-Hanamiya-san please! L-Let me go home!" 

Both of their sly grins grew bigger, "I don't think so, Chihuahua-chan~" Hanamiya taunted, coming up beside Yamazaki and staring at the petrified face with delight. 

"I'll do anything just please-" Furihata tried to escape but long arms and a clenched fist around his collar prevented him from that feeling of safety. Yamazaki let go of him, to Furihata's surprise and happiness, but that hope didn't last long. 

Immediately, Yamazaki's fist had instead placed itself in the others abdomen, causing him to fold over onto the ground and into a little ball. 

"Pl-Please..." He begged, whimpering in pain. They both laughed at the pathetic sight before them and couldn't resist a few more kicks, their sadistic sides clearly showing through. 

Feeling satisfied, Yamazaki motioned to go back to class, "I'm bored~ Maybe we should continue this tomorrow, Hanamiya-san~?" 

With one last kick, Hanamiya agreed, "Let's."

After sauntering away, the two boys left Furihata quivering and curled up in a ball on the hard concrete. 

"M-My chest..." He gasped for breath having been badly winded and clutched at his shirt, eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the throbbing fiery pain to slowly ebb away.  
After several long minutes of lying still on the ground, silently wracked with sobs, Furihata weakly sat up, the pain now a dull ache. He grasped the metal pole besides him and pulled himself up, wiping his blurry wet eyes to look at his surroundings. Nobody was in sight. He dragged himself back to his home, hoping to be alone. 

To his surprise upon opening the door, Furihata walked directly into a tall well-built frame and stumbled back a few steps. Blinking the damp from his eyes he took in the figure and yelped when he realised who it was.

"M-Midorima-san! You're home already?!"

Turning to look at the small boy, Midorima's look of irritation at being walked into became concerned. Observing his attire he noted the scuff marks and shoe marks on Furihata's shirt, the tear stains on his flushed cheeks and the peaking purple bruises that made an appearance.

"Takao! Come here!" Midorima grabbed Furihata's hand gently, leading him into the living room and then placed him upon the sofa. Right away Takao came sprinting in; having just had a shower he was scantily dressed and aggravated at being unsettled. 

"What's wr-?" He instantly stopped and took in the scenery before him, a dishevelled and clearly upset Furihata was crying silently to himself on the sofa.

"Kou-chan..." Takao kneeled at Furihata's side and held his hand whilst Midorima went to search for a medkit.

"Who did this, Kou-chan?!" Takao raised his voice slightly as his temper shortened after a close examination of the mousy male's battered frame.

Furihata shrunk back in his seat sniffling every so often, and shook his head frantically, "I-I can't tell you Takao-san, I'm sorry..." 

Takao placed his hands firmly on each of Furihata's shoulders and he squeaked in surprise, "You have to, Kou-chan! This is serious." Furihata squeezed his eyes shut in response, shaking his head again.

"That's enough Takao." Midorima demanded as he placed the first aid kit onto the table and opened it, "help out with this." 

Sighing, Takao gave in but not before he uttered a quick, "Don’t think that's the end of that conversation Kou-chan."

"O-Okay," Furihata whispered with a small smile, grateful he didn't have to talk anymore about what had caused the wounds that were scattered all over his fragile body.  
"Remove your shirt please, Furihata."

Furihata didn't bother to protest, well aware any attempts would be futile. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head, wincing the whole time as the cloth brushed against the tender areas of his skin. What was revealed caused Midorima and Takao's faces to drop in sheer shock and disgust. The upper section of Furihata's abdomen was almost entirely black and blue from the sharp kicks it had received, and many smaller marks faded off down his torso. 

Takao clenched his fists, swearing under his breath, "bastards..." 

Midorima pushed his glasses quickly up his nose and dug through his medkit in search of an ointment he could use on the bruises. 

"How much does it hurt, Furihata, on a scale of one to ten?" Furihata winced as Midorima soothingly placed the cold gel onto his skin.

"I'd say around an eight...? But then I haven't exactly experienced anything like this before." 

Takao huffed, "you should've never have had to experience this. It's cruel and you don't deserve it." 

"I guess I'm just an easy target..." Furihata placed an arm across his eyes to hide the shame he was feeling in that moment. 

"Takao, please can you get an ice pack and wrap it in a towel?" 

"Roger that Doctor Midorima."

Walking away, Midorima took the opportunity to ask for himself what had happened to the poor boy, "who did this, and why, Furihata?" 

"G-Geniunely," He stuttered, still hiding his face, "I can't say."

"Hm. If you feel that you can ever tell, come straight to me," Midorima pursed his lips in thought before turning to where Takao had disappeared.  
"Takao, what's taking you so long?"

Just as he enquired, the raven haired male appeared with a damp towel and, "is that a packet of frozen peas?"

Takao laughed sheepishly and handed the apparatus to Midorima, "I couldn't find an ice pack, sorry Shin-chan." 

"This'll do," the taller male nodded to Takao in thanks and he joined him back at Furihata's side.

Midorima wrapped the packet of frozen peas in the damp towel and gently pressed it to Furihata's bruised chest, causing Furihata to flinch back with a sharp gasp.

"Please stay still Kou-chan. It'll hurt but we need to reduce inflammation." Furihata squinted as he felt the hot sting of tears building up and nodded.

To make the situation even worse for Furihata, Akashi arrived home from his business classes, "I'm home!" He yelled, expecting to see only Midorima and Takao and was surprised once his eyes caught a glimpse of Furihata lying on the couch.

"Oh no..." They all murmured in unison, knowing full well Akashi was going to go ape. 

"Hello Shintaro, Kazunari, Kou-" He stopped. His eyes assessed what was going on.

Shoving the two medical students aside he let his anger and worry get the best of him, "Kouki, what happened?!" 

The two that fell had a slight sweatdrop appearing on both of their foreheads, but let Akashi do what he wanted because they knew how much he cared for the petite chihuahua.

"A-Ano... I was walking and some guys were kicking a football and it hit me... Th-that's all!" Furihata averted his eyes, praying Akashi wouldn't see through him.

"That was the most appalling lie I have ever heard. Kouki, don't ever consider hiding the truth from me again." Akashi's eyes were hard, and every so often anger would flicker over his features.

Furihata gulped and nodded quickly but wouldn't dare look into those heterochromatic eyes.

"I-I can't tell you... I'm sorry Akashi-san!" 

Midorima adjusted his crooked glasses and sighed, "Akashi, we've tried already. He won't tell anything." 

The redhead released a, "che," and clenched his fists trying desperately to keep his composure. 

"Very well. Kouki, how painful is it?" His eyes had softened and Furihata finally turned his head to look into them; shrinking back in his seat he mumbled a small, "not very."  
"Kouki."

Furihata squeaked, "s-sorry! It's quite painful..." 

"Please, do not lie to me to save my unease. I do not wish for you to suffer in silence."

Nodding in submission, Furihata apologized, "I'm really sorry..." 

With a small laugh Akashi reassured him and ran his hand through the ruffled brunette hair. 

"Just please, don't lie to me. I'm going to do all I can to make sure you are completely safe from now on." 

Tilting his head to the side, Furihata looked at him in disbelief, "how, Akashi-san?" 

"That's for me to sort out, okay?" 

"Oka-" The sound of a door closing and muffled voices arguing stopped Furihata in his tracks. "Everyone's going to know about this..." He complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amount of Kudos we've received so far, it means a lot to us!
> 
> We've been excited to release this chapter as we are curious to see what you think of the growing bond between Haizaki and Furihata, so let us know what you think~
> 
> -Gia


	4. Breakfast Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami being the typical flirtatious dorks that they are. Akashi hatches a plan with the aid of Midorima and Takao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while since we updated, exams have just started so we don't have much free time. 
> 
> Not too much happens in this chapter, but it focuses more on relationship building hehe. More will happen in the next!~
> 
> -Gia

Kagami and Aomine shoved one another out of the way and eventually stumbled through the doorway with arms laden with bags of groceries. They were soaked with sweat, muscles glistening and shirts clinging to their well-toned torsos. Their expressions, however, gave the impression they were ready to kill. 

"We got stuff to make pasta." They both muttered monotonously, their fierce eyes scanning the room. Once Kagami's gaze settled on Furihata he dropped his bags with a sigh of relief at Aomine's feet and rushed over.

"Woah! What happened?!" 

"Long story..." Furihata mumbled casting his eyes to the floor.

"He won't tell us. But I think we could ask you the same thing. You both look like you've just committed murder!" Takao exclaimed pointing at the two aces, "that, and the fact you're drenched with sweat!"

Aomine wiped the moisture from his face with the corner of his shirt as he heaved to pick up Kagami's dropped bags. 

"Training. Lots of training." 

Kagami nodded slowly, messy bangs falling over his piercing red orbs, and ran a hand through the locks pushing them back to confirm this had been the same for him. He then practically collapsed on the couch. 

"Oi, bakagami! Come help put these away!"  
"No Aho, do it yourself." Kagami protested, his weary bones not quite willing to move anytime soon. 

"I will drag you up," The bluenette threatened as he strolled over to the lump with long limbs that were sprawled out in various positions.

"Ugh fine..."

He sluggishly got up and helped Aomine with the bags, putting them on the kitchen counters, "is anyone hungry?" Kagami asked. 

Trying to make everyone think he was better, Furihata instantly went, "I am!"

The others sighed; all knowing Furihata was attempting to put their attention onto something else. 

Akashi kissed Furihata's forehead sweetly, "maybe you should go to bed instead, Kouki?" 

As good as sleep sounded to him, Furihata refused and decided to have some of Kagami's pasta bake instead. "It should be ready in around twenty to thirty minutes okay guys?" Kagami put on his apron, "oh and have a shower in Akashi's room Aomine. You stink." 

"Like you can say much!" Aomine exclaimed in annoyance, although he did as he was told and went to go scrub up.

Confused, Takao asked, "why don't you have a shower now Tai-chan?" 

"Well," he started, "it’s so Furihata can have his meal and then go straight to sleep, I can always have a shower after so-"

"Tai-chan is so considerate, cute~" Takao chimed causing Kagami's cheeks to dust pink.

"Shh..." The redhead quickly turned back to what he was doing, preparing the meal and placing it in the oven. 

Furihata admired the taller male, studying his stocky build closely as the shimmering sweat seemed to emphasise each definition, "I can tell you train hard, Kagami-kun."

"Hm?"

"I-I mean, you just look really strong!" Furihata waved his hands in a fluster, unsure why he has compulsively commented on Kagami's body. 

"Mm, well I'm stronger than Aomine-"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tiger~" A tan arm slunk around Kagami's shoulder.

"A-Aomine!" Kagami flushed, flinching, and stared at Aomine who just so happened to be adorned in nothing more than a small white towel wrapped around his waist. His hard, extremely toned body glistened with wet and his damp messy blue locks were tousled, indicating they had just been carelessly rubbed with a towel.

The shocked reaction from the redhead painted a broad smirk onto Aomine's lips, "is something the matter?"

"N-No!" Kagami batted Aomine's wet and toned arm off him and tried to continue making pasta bake...  
With a boner.

Trying to be subtle, Aomine peeked over the other males shoulder and grinned at the hardness that had started to increasingly become visible, all because of him.

"Taiga~" Aomine blew into Kagami's ear in an attempt to unsettle him some more and he felt a jolt of electricity run up his spine. 

Getting sick of Aomine teasing him and not getting anything back, just as he was about to fill the pot with the pasta, he turned with a flirtatious look and whispered a soft, "Daiki."

Aomine's heart stopped beating. 

He grew hard himself after hearing that sultry velvety voice and had to give up, otherwise, he'd be a laughingstock to the rest of the housemates. 

"Giving up eh~? Bonermine~?" A smirk tainted Kagami's usually angelic features.

"I-I'm going to get dressed." Aomine quickly rushed off to their bedroom before anything more could be said to ruin his pride. Plus, his raging boner hidden beneath a skimpy towel wasn't something he wanted the others to see. 

"It won't go down. Fuck!" He cursed as he slowly pulled up a pair of crimson boxers and tugged on loose sweatpants and a white shirt. 

He thought to himself, _I'll have to sort that out later…,_ And quickly returned to the kitchen after hearing Kagami make the call that dinner was served. 

Kagami, who had been plating up his bowl of pasta, froze when he saw Aomine. His sweatpants hung loosely from his hips to reveal the hem of his boxers, framing his v-line, and his t-shirt clung to his still slightly damp muscles. 

"Shit..." The redhead muttered under his breath quickly averting his eyes as he feared the growth in his pants was occurring for a second time. 

"Mm, smells good," Aomine sauntered over trying to keep his cool and took the seat opposite Kagami. Kagami quickly passed the pasta bowl to the bluenette and busied himself with his own plate of food.

"The sexual tension between you two is resounding throughout the house," Akashi teased much to the others’ surprise. Hoisting Furihata up and setting him down on a seat at the table, Akashi scooped up some pasta for the both of them. 

The dynamic duo blushed at the insinuation but instantly denied it, "like hell it does!" Aomine and Kagami practically shrieked, luckily they had no food in their mouth at the time.

Chuckling between themselves they all finished within ten minutes and hopped to their rooms, Kagami went to Akashi and Furihata's to have a quick shower beforehand though, grinning deviously he knew exactly how to play Aomine once he got back.

He locked the door and dropped his sweaty clingy clothes on the floor in a pile, wasting no time to stand under the steamy stream of the shower with a groan of relief. 

Almost half an hour later Kagami was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Taiga, are you finished yet?" The redhead cringed at the aggravated tone to Akashi's voice and in response he quickly turned off the water and wrapped a navy towel around his waist, giving his dripping hair a quick ruffle with another towel before opening the door.

"Sorry, I got carried away..." Kagami grinned sheepishly, scooped up the bundle of dirty clothes from the floor, and quickly shuffled out into the hall before anything more could be said to him. 

"He's too intense," Kagami murmured under his breath and took a step inside his shared room.

Navy blue eyes immediately darted up and all over the dripping wet body, knowing he was being watched however, quickly turned his attention back to what he was reading.

A smirk danced upon the redhead's lips, and wanting even more of a reaction from his roommate, he pretended he accidentally dropped the towel, "oh, fuck-" 

The curse drew Aomine's attention to him, "K-Kagami...?" 

The stutter was exactly what he wanted and feeling pleased with himself, turned to the side to give him an apologetic look, "sorry~"

"Just put your ass away!" The tanned male shouted whilst averting his eyes, even though he wanted the opposite of what he said.

"Okay, okay," Kagami stepped forward and bent down to pick up his towel, but his foot happened to slip on a loose sock strewn on the floor. 

"Gaah!" He yelped as he face planted the cold wooden flooring of their small room, his ass inches from Aomine's bed. 

The bluenette's eyes widened at the close up view of the perky peach and his throat went dry, "Kagami-" 

"I-I know! Shut up I tripped on your shit!" Kagami bit back fiercely before he thought Aomine could 'complain' again. 

"K-Ka-" Aomine gulped and continued to gawk at the redhead as he stood back up, sheepishly hunched over. 

_I so wanna plow that..._  
_No..._  
_I'm gonna..._  
_One day._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kagami turned his head back to look at Aomine sensing his gaze, and he almost exploded with laughter at the expression on his roommates face. 

"I might..." Aomine murmured, too quiet for Kagami to hear. 

"What was that?" He raised one of his forkbrows as he grabbed some boxers that were on the floor and quickly shoved them on, and then he turned back with his hands on his hips, "well?"

Aomine's gaze landed directly on the others junk, causing him to redden with fury and embarrassment, "Ahomine!" 

"Sorry, what?" His eyes lifted and locked onto Kagami's ruby orbs, unknowingly in a seductive way. 

"U-Uh..." Kagami lost his train of thought. 

"Taiga."

The redhead turned a deep crimson at the mention of his name, especially as Aomine had said it in such an alluring tone. He inhaled shakily unable to speak, suddenly very conscious of the fact he was next-to naked and in high risk of getting a hardon. 

Aomine, however, already had the latter and had quickly placed the magazine he had been reading over himself to conceal it. 

"Tai-"

"I-I'm going to bed!" Kagami finally wheezed out and clambered up the ladder to his bunk, diving straight under the covers. 

_Fuck. Those were my boxers._

\----------------

The next morning went as you'd expect, Kagami got up straight as the alarm clock went off whereas Aomine was still wrapped up in his several blankets. 

"Ahomine," He shook the hermit multiple times, "get up." 

Slapping off the intruders hand, he muttered a small, "Kagami..." and rolled so he was facing away from the said man.

"Aomine," Kagami sighed, then shouted in his ear, "get up!" 

"Wh-" He started, "what the fuck?!"

"Get up you lazy shit," He slapped the tanned man's face in order to wake him up, "help me make breakfast again. This time, don't break the pan." 

"What we makin'?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Oyakodon with miso soup. I wanted to try out some Japanese dishes. Now get your ass up!" Kagami scowled and tugged the quilt off of Aomine leaving him exposed on the bed.

"S'cold!" Aomine hissed grabbing for the blanket. The redhead's shaking of head, however, caused him to sigh and slowly pull himself out of bed. 

"Thank you, now let's-" Kagami had turned to walk towards the door, but choked on his words when he felt a lean hand grasp the hem of his boxers and tug them back so they pinged against his ass causing the cheeks to wobble.

"Nice." Aomine smirked and the shorter male whipped around to glare at him, his complexion growing flushed.

"What the hell?!" 

"My boxers look good on you~" Aomine purred as he sauntered past Kagami and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kagami stood as still as a statue, visibly wasting away. Risking it, he decided to glance down and realised that in fact, yes, the boxers were Aomine's. 

"Should I take them off...?" His hand couldn't help but slither down and feel the softness of the material, "so comfy."

His hand then made its way to the front, "i-it's slightly wet... How did I not notice before? I hope Aho didn't."

Before he could grow even harder, he grabbed a pair of jeans and squeezed them on with a grimace, "grandma, grandma, grandma..."

He followed after Aomine into the kitchen, "did you take them off~?" The bluenette teased.

"Y-Yes..." Kagami became flustered, "why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

_You freaked out and got into bed before I could tell you, moron._

"It was amusing to see your ignorance." Aomine smiled slyly and tossed the apron at Kagami who caught it and swiftly put it on. 

"You ass," Kagami sighed and began to scan the cupboards for ingredients, Aomine watching him lazily whilst leaning against the counter. 

"You can cook rice, right, Aomine?" 

"Of course. I'm not as incapable as Satsuki, jeeze." Kagami paused hearing the mention of the pink-haired cutie and frowned to himself. What is this, jealousy? He shook his head and passed Aomine the bag of rice. 

"I'll leave this to you, then. Don't break the damned rice cooker whatever you do!" 

 

Within no time at all, the rice and miso soup was done.

"Nothing wrong happened huh?" Kagami asked himself, not quite believing it, "wait. Lemme see the rice." 

Aomine passed it over, and watched as the other man inspected it thoroughly, "my God, Aho this is actually okay." His eyes landed on the rice cooker, "and you didn't break the rice cooker!" 

With a wide smile spread from ear to ear, he exclaimed, "well done!" 

Aomines heart started to beat faster at the praise. He scratched his cheek in a nonchalant way and murmured, "it was nothing..." 

"Thank you," Kagami’s eyes grew softer, and made him seem more like an angel than a regular human being.

"Is this going to become a normal thing? Cooking breakfast together?" 

"If you want it to-" Kagami said, then gave him a worried look, "do you want to...?"

"Well- I mean- I'd rather sleep... But is there really point in saying no? You'd probably drag me up anyway..." Aomine laughed sheepishly and averted his eyes after not properly answering the question.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagami smiled to himself as he moved to place the dishes on the table. 

_That Aho, why avoid giving a straight answer?_

Aomine grinned awkwardly and hastily helped him, then pointed towards the door, "I'll go wake everyone." 

"No way, not after last time! I'll do it." Kagami insisted with a stern expression as he removed his apron, no complaints ensuing. 

He walked to each bedroom and knocked on the doors, calling, "breakfast is on the table!" The male then re-joined Aomine in the kitchen. 

Everyone came out sooner or later, Midorima and Takao obviously later than the energetic puppy and the 'must always be on time' perfectionist.

They all came out fully dressed and raring to go. With a quick sniff Takao moaned, "smells so good~" 

Akashi and Furihata were having their own separate conversation, "maybe you should stay home today, Kouki." 

"No Akashi-san," He shook his head at him in annoyance, "honestly, we've just started college." 

They all sat down, "Kouki please...?" 

"No." 

"Kou-" 

"Seijuro." Immediately, the redhead stopped trying and looked down dejected at his bowls of food. 

Kagami and Takao sweatdropped, feeling uncomfortable already with the arguments so early in the morning.

"It's oyakodon and miso soup, you better enjoy it cause I- we worked our asses off this morning." Aomine grinned through gritted teeth, hoping to ease the atmosphere after noticing the tension. 

"Ah. Thank you for this meal." Akashi quickly commented, everyone else soon joining in before they tucked into their dishes. 

"This tastes as amazing as it smells!" Takao chimed excitedly through a mouthful of food. 

"Bakao, don't forget your table manners." Midorima scolded the raven-haired male causing him to pout. 

Furihata nodded cheerfully, "Kagami-kun! You have to make this again!" 

"Ah..." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile, pleased with how his cooking was going down, "thanks guys." 

He then looked to Aomine who was also smiling, "this is amazing Bakagami." 

"You helped too, Aho." 

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the rare sight of the two power forwards getting along, "am I dreaming?" Takao muttered. 

"Hah?!" They both shouted in unison, "why is everyone looking at us like we're wild animals?" 

"It's strange to see you both getting along so well," Furihata said sweetly, "it's really adorable."

They all choked, firstly at Furihata being so honest and then at Aomine and Kagami's reaction to the soft spoken words. The pair had turned a vibrant red, slack-jawed at the innocent comment. 

Kagami slammed his hands down on the table causing Furihata to flinch, and he shouted in a fluster, "i-it is definitely not adorable! Anything to do with that guy-" he dramatically pointed to Aomine, "-is the exact opposite!" 

Kagami briefly glanced at the surprised faces, but paused to focus on the bluenette. He grew suddenly worried at the flicker of a crestfallen look on Aomine's face which had been quickly replaced with a nonchalant expression, "W-wait! I mean-" 

"You're right, Bakagami. I'm not adorable, I'm sexy~" Aomine masked his disappointment with a sly smirk, and just as Kagami opened his mouth to bite back a voice cut in.

"Ahem. I believe we should be heading to class now, everyone. Don't you agree?" 

"Yes," Midorima replied, grabbing a table cloth and putting his lips against it ever so slightly, "Takao, let's get going." 

"Okay Shin-chan!" The point guard grinned, "wait, should we help clean up guys?" 

"No, it's fine Takao," Kagami grabbed the plates that were astonishingly clean and said, "I'll do it." 

"Thank you Tai-chan," Takao leant over to give the giant a kiss on the cheek, "you'd be an amazing housewife!" 

"Ho-Hous-" He was stunned into speechlessness, as well as everyone else still eating their food, Furihata even choked.

"Get your paws off my man Takao," Aomine grunted, not happy at all with the public display of affection from the boisterous male.

"Y-Your what?! Ao-"

"Ah~ so that's what's going on. I knew it," Takao grinned mischievously. 

"No, Takao!" Before Kagami could defend himself, Takao had skipped off practically dragging a perplexed Midorima with him leaving Furihata blinking in shock, a bemused expression on Akashi's smug face. 

"Kouki, I think this is our cue to leave," even his tone adorned amusement as he stood, "thank you for the meal, Taiga, Daiki." 

"Akashi...!" Kagami wheezed out, practically collapsing at this point as the smaller male waved and left, Furihata following quickly after him. 

Aomine snickered at the redheads reaction, "is it that much of a bad thing~ Bakagami~?" 

"Well no but..." Kagami accidentally sliced his finger on a knife that was still in the washing up bowl after realizing that in fact, yes, he did just say that, "o-ow!" 

"Kagami?" Aomine rushed over, "what happened?" 

The man in pain shook away the tears that threatened to gather and flinched away, "it's nothing." 

"It's not nothing, show me." 

Kagami was flabbergasted at the tone of Aomine's voice, unlike the norm, he was tense and serious and so he couldn't help but to lift up his finger for him to inspect.

Picking up every piece of courage he should have (Being Aomine and all), he kissed and sucked at the droplets of blood on his pointer finger.

Kagami's cheeks flared pink and he whimpered, "A-Aomine..." He covered his face with a hand and waited as the throbbing in his finger stopped.

Aomine eventually pulled away with a wet mouth sound when satisfied he had stopped the bleeding, grinning up at Kagami, "much better~" 

Still holding Kagami's injured hand loosely in his, he reached up and pulled away the hand hiding the redhead's face, "let's put a plaster on it, okay?" 

Kagami nodded quickly, the flustered expression still on his face and his heart pounding.

"Here," Aomine gently wrapped Kagami's finger up and tenderly kissed the tip again, "all done!" 

"Th-tha-" Kagami looked down at his finger, inhaled deeply, and then smiled softly, "thank you."

"Let’s leave this for later okay, Kagami?" Aomine looked pointedly at the dishes and cutlery, "actually, I'll do it from now on." 

Kagami chuckled, "it was just a minor cut Aho, don't stress." 

"Who says I'm stressing, hah!" Aomine faked a laugh as he put on his coat the wrong way round, "shit." 

The other man came up behind him and took it off, then proceeded to put it on him the right way, "there we go," he teased, "big baby." 

"Oi! Just get your coat and bag and then let’s get going!" Aomine tapped his foot impatiently, even though he was the reason why Kagami was held up in the first place.

"Tsk, be patient," Kagami laughed and slipped on his coat, quickly picking up his backpack as he headed over to his roommate.

Aomine unlocked the door and gestured for Kagami to go before him, "ladies first~" his cheeky comment earned him a gentle smack to the back of the head as Kagami stepped outside, thrusting his hands in his pockets. 

"You're an ass, y'know?"

"You love it Kagami." 

\----------------

"Shintarou and Kazunari are late as expected." Akashi sighed to himself as he glanced impatiently at his watch, sat beneath the cool shade of a cherry blossom. 

"Akashi-san!" He knew that chirpy voice as soon as it started. 

With a polite wave, Akashi greeted them back, "hello Kazunari, Shintarou."

"May I ask why we have been summoned?" The taller male asked, still towering over the sat down Akashi.

"Please, take a seat and I shall explain," Akashi had got out a few pre-made bentos he had bought at the local shops and handed them out, "do eat." 

"Thank you Akashi-san~" Takao sang, happy to be receiving food. 

"Now," their attention instantaneously drifted back to the all-powerful businessman, "I need your advice." 

Takao choked on his rice ball, "y-you what?" 

Midorima patted his back ensuring he didn't choke, "yes, what?" 

"I want to know what you both would think if I hired someone to protect Kouki."

"You mean like a bodyguard?" Takao tilted his head in curiosity, "since what happened yesterday, right?" 

"Right," Akashi nodded and frowned in thought, "I fear it will happen again. Worse the next time." 

"I suppose it's logical," Midorima shrugged and adjusted his glasses, "don't let him find out, though." 

"I'm not a fool, Shintarou."

"Who were you considering, Akashi-san?" 

"I viewed Kouki's class register, and Haizaki Shougo seemed a likely candidate."

Midorima's eyes widened, "Haizaki?! Do you not remember what he used to be like?" 

"Yes, but I did some investigating and apparently he took quite a liking to my Kouki. Obviously he wouldn't breach being more than friends; otherwise I'll put a stop to it immediately." 

"Hm," Takao thought over it in his head a couple times, "I suppose it could work, he's lean and mean, ready to attack if needed." 

"How much do you plan on paying him?" Midorima plopped a mini squid into his mouth. 

"5000 yen a week." 

"What?!" They both exclaimed, "that's way too much!" 

Akashi shook his head, "the money is going to a good cause, I do not want Kouki to be hurt again."

He looked down at the grassy field, his hands quivering slightly as he muttered, "my heart hurt too much."

\----------------

"Theory can kiss my ass," Aomine grumbled as he stepped out of the stuffy classroom and into the warm sunlight.

"Damn right it can," Kagami followed shortly behind him, stretching with a groan after finally being freed. 

"Oi Kagami, follow me."

"M'kay." The redhead followed the other male as he led him through various corridors and classrooms until they reached the set of stairs. 

"Isn't the roof off limits?" 

"Who the heck cares," Aomine grinned, "or are you scared?" He taunted Kagami causing him to scowl.

"Tch. I'm not scared!" He stormed past Aomine and practically threw open the doors to the roof revealing a simple concrete space surrounded by low chain-link fence. 

Aomine slumped down against the fence with a sigh of relief and patted the space besides him, "c'mere." 

Kagami sat where Aomine had told him to and opened up his bag, "you hungry?" 

A stomach rumbling was the answer to that question, making them both chuckle a tad, "well, here." 

He chucked a bento box at Aomine, catching him by surprise. He asked, "when did you make these?!" 

"This morning, I'm shocked you didn't notice. I scooped rice out of the rice cooker for god sake." 

He shrugged, "thank you." 

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Tell me what you think...?" Kagami looked at his own small bento and frowned.

_maybe I should've made more._

Aomine thought that frown had another meaning.

_Does he think I'm not going to like it?_

Removing the lid he didn't see why not, it was beautiful, everything was perfect and in place and all Aomine could think was, 

_This was for me._

"Be my wife already."


End file.
